blokesfandomcom-20200214-history
The War of the Ensimmäinen
The War of the Ensimmäinen was a conflict in the Flatlands between the would-be God-emperor of all dragonborns, the Ensimmäinen, and the Free Aliance that opposed him, led by Akarat Dalia. It lasted for 36 years and proportional to population is the bloodiest war in dragonborn history. It was during this time that the twin great cites of Osiváros and Városi were built as a symbol of the Ensimmäinen's power, though Városi was destroyed by the conclusion of the war. It was the second of three great Civil Wars in the Flatlands (The other two being the War of Three Kingdoms and the Black Wars) that greatly shaped the culture and political structure of the region. It also paved the way to Zergas' Conquest 300 years later. Ensimmäinen's Control It is not known where the Ensimmäinen came from, or even what his real name was. He took control of the Torzs tribe, then the most powerful in the country, by killing the entire ruling council as well as all their guards and retainers. He was then able to convince the tribe to follow him, despite his murderous actions. Throughout his life he was able to compell others to obey him and seemed possesed of strange magical powers. He did not age and was truly fearsome on the battlefield, able to turn back entire armies by himself. It is likely he would have taken over the Flatlands uncontested if it weren't for Akarat Dalia, a young dragonborn cheif who weilded the divine Tuskard, the Flamesword, and led an army against him. While his force was much smaller than the Ensimmäinen's. he was aided by many foregin powers, who were fearful of a united Flatlands. His army was well trained and well equiped and he was able to keep the Ensimmäinen from taking the south of the Flatlands. However, the Ensimmäinen had uncontested control over almost 2/3's of the area and began construction of his great cities, aiding construction with his great powers. Four years after he first appeared he held a coronation ceremony in the newly constructed Palace in Osiváros and proclaimed himself Divine Emporor of all Dragonborn. 30-Year Stalemate The next thirty years saw almost constant fighting between the Ensimmäinen's forces and those of Akarat Dalia with very little progress made by either. Both dragonborn were possesed of great power, one naturally the other imbued by the Flamesword. Both were able to win battles almost single-handedly, however Akarat was unable to use his power frequently, as the Flamesword took a huge toll on its user, and the Ensimmäinen was generally more concerned with the construction of his cities than in open warfare. The Goblin nation to the north also began to encroach on dragonborn territory, as more of the dragonborn forces were commited to construction and the war in the South. They took a large swathe of northern territory that they would hold, for the most part, until the defeat of Zergas at the Battle of Ice. Final Battles Thanks largely to the Ensimmäinen obsession with finishing the construction of his cities Akarat was able to grind down much of his forces and slowly take back land. Having drawn many foreign warriors and heores to his banner he made a final push to remove the Ensimmäinen from power. Taking them largely by suprise Akarat was able to take Osiváros and push right up to the gates of Városi, where the Ensimmäinen was living at that time, but was unable to take the city itself. They began to beseige the city but were held back from a full assault by the Ensimmäinen's power. The seige lasted for a few months, before Akarat drew the Flamesword and used its power to destroy the entire city in a pillar of fire. It is not known why he finally decided to destroy the city when it seemed he merely wished to capture it, but nevertheless the city was destroyed and the Ensimmäinen presumably along with it. Aftermath Following his victory Akarat took Osiváros as his seat of power. There were some who whished him to take control of all the Flatlands but he refused, prefering to allow the tribes to fracture as they had been before. There was a breif period where the Flatlands emerged from its isolationism and began to have relations with other nations, led by Akarat who had made many allies during the war. However, this came to an end with his death a mere 9 years after the end of the war and relations with the outside world would deteriorate over the coming centuries. Shortly after this his son dissapeared with the Flamesword and it was never recovered. Almost as soon as the Ensimmäinen was defeated concerted efforts began to reclaim the land taken by the Goblins, to mixed success. For the next several centuries attempts would be made by various dragonborn tribes to drive out the goblins, but the entire Flatlands would not belong to the Dragonborn again until the defeat of Zergas.